One type of channel framing is called strut channel, which is used in the construction and electrical industries for structural support, often for supporting wiring, plumbing, or mechanical components such as air conditioning or ventilation systems. Strut channel is usually formed from metal sheet, folded over to define an open channel with interned lips to provide additional stiffness and as a location to mount interconnecting components. A fastener nut may be inserted into the interior of the channel framing, in opposing relationship to the open channel, for use in securing a part to the open channel side of the strut channel. The side of the strut channel opposite the open channel usually has holes of some sort in the base, to facilitate interconnection or fastening strut to underlying building structures.